Naseweis
Naseweis ist eine kleine Fee, die in der Welt Nimmerland lebt und bei all ihren Auftritten ihren besten Freund Peter Pan begleitet. Sie tritt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep auf. Aussehen Sie ist eine sehr kleine weibliche Fee. Ihre Haare sind blond und mit einem blauen Band zu einem Dutt gebunden. Ihre Haut ist sehr blass. Sie hat blaue Augen mit schwarzen Augenbrauen und blassblauen Flügel. Sie trägt ein schulterfreies, kurzes, Figur betontes grünfarbenes Kleid und dazu passende schmale grüne Schuhe mit einem weißen Wollball. Mit ihrem Feenstaub erscheint um sie herum eine goldfarbene Aura. Persönlichkeit Naseweis ist befreundet mit Peter Pan und wird sehr eifersüchtig, wenn sich ein anderes Mädchen ihm nähert. Auch mag sie es nicht wenn Peter ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Als Peter Wendy mehr beachtet als sie , wird sie neidisch auf das andere Mädchen. Sie kann durchaus auch Stur sein, was sie zeigt, indem sie sich zunächst weigert ihren Feenstaub Ventus zu geben. Trotz ihrer Launen hat sie auch viele Male gezeigt, dass sie loyal zu Peter und seinen Freunden ist, vor allem indem sie diesen Personen dass Fliegen lehrt. Sie hat dies auch gezeigt, als sie schließlich ihren Feenstaub Ventus und Sora übergab, damit diese die Fähigkeit "Gleiter" erlangen konnten. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Als Ventus die Welt Nimmerland besucht, trifft er auf Naseweis und er begleitet sie, um Mickys Gumistein Sternensplitter zu finden. Sie wird von Käpt'n Hook gefangen genommen, der ihr dann Terra bei der Schädelhöhle zeigt. Terra gelingt es aber Hook auszutricksen, indem er ihn überzeugt, im den Käfig mit Naseweis auszuhändigen. Terra befreit sie und erlaubt ihr, sich wieder mit Ventus und Peter Pan wieder zu vereinigen. Nach der Niederlage von Hook, bittet Ventus Naseweis darum, ihm den Sternensplitter zurückzugeben. Dem stimmt sie nur widerwillig zu, nachdem Peter Pan sie darum bittet. Als Aqua zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt ihre Welt besucht und sie sich Peter Pan wegen dessen Suche nach dem Schatz anzuschließen versucht, lehnt Naseweis dieses Ansinnen ab, jedoch gibt sie widerstrebend nach, nachdem sie sich mit Peter Pan wegen Aqua gestritten hat. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Naseweis wird Sora, Donald und Goofy vorgestellt, als sie Peter Pan im Laderaum von Käpt'n Hooks Piraten Galeone treffen. Naseweis informiert dann Peter, dass sie Wendy gefunden hat, wobei Naseweis eine tiefe Eifersucht auf Wendy aufgrund ihrer wachsenden Beziehung zu Peter zeigt, sehr zu Donalds Belustigung. Damit das Trio fliegen kann, werden sie von Naseweis mit ihrem Feenstaub besprüht und sie lässt die drei dann fliegen. Als es Peter gelingt Wendy zu retten, fliegt er mit ihr davon, sodass Naseweis und die anderen für sich selbst kämpfen müssen. Naseweis die dann von Hook gefangen genommen wird, wird von ihm in einer Laterne als Geisel gehalten und er fordert für ihr Leben das Schlüsselschwert als Austausch. Sora geht die Planke hinunter, entkommt jedoch beim Fliegen unbeschadet. Peter kehrt derweil zurück und er rettet Naseweis vor Herr Smee. Nachdem Käpt'n Hook besiegt ist, erscheint Naseweis wieder und erzählt Peter von einem Ereignis beim Uhrturm in London. Sie gehen zum Glockenturm (Big Ben) in London, wo Sora das Schlüsselloch auf dem Ziffernblatt findet und dieses verschließt. Naseweis die immer noch wegen der Freundschaft von Peter Pan und Wendy eifersüchtig ist, was die anderen ihr auch ansehen, wird besonders wütend, als Donald sie deswegen laut anlacht. Peter bittet dann Sora, eine jetzt erfreute Naseweis als Verbündeten mitzunehmen. Sora erhält Naseweis als rufbare Beschwörung. Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Nimmerland erzählt Naseweis Sora und Peter vom Phantom Herzlosen beim Glockenturm. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Naseweis erscheint hier basierend auf Soras Erinnerungen in der im Schloss des Entfallens kreierten Welt Nimmerland. Sie erscheint am Anfang, als Sora, Donald und Goofy den Laderaum des Schiffs von Käpt'n Hook betreten. Sie nimmt die drei mit zu Peter Pan, um ihm zu helfen, Wendy zu finden. Nach dem erfolgreichen Kampf gegen Käpt'n Hook sieht Naseweis Sora und die anderen erneut und sie gibt ihnen ihre Beschwörungskarte. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Roxas trifft zuerst auf Naseweis während einer Mission, bei der er einen Wellenberg Herzlosen in der Welt Nimmerland beseitigen soll. Sie bittet Roxas um Hilfe, um den Plan von Käpt'n Hook und Herr Smee zu vereiteln und sie gibt ihm die Möglichkeit zu fliegen, indem sie ihren Feenstaub über ihn verstreut und fliegt dann doch alleine zum Piratenschiff von Käpt'n Hook, da Roxas sich um seine Mission kümmern muss. Aufgrund einer weiteren Mission begeben sich Roxas und Axel erneut nach Nimmerland um einen Kunstvoller Flieger Herzlosen zu eliminieren. Die beiden treffen bald auf Naseweis, die obwohl sie wütend auf Roxas ist, weil er ihr bei seiner vorherigen Mission nicht folgte, Roxas und Axel die Fähigkeit gibt zu fliegen und sie fliegt wieder davon. Roxas der gerne Naseweis folgen möchte, wird von Axel daran erinnert, sich auf seine eigene Mission zu konzentrieren. Ein paar Tage später kehrt Roxas erneut nach Nimmerland zurück, um einen Phantomschwanz Herzlosen zu besiegen. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft sieht er Käpt'n Hook und Smee, wie sie Naseweis gefangen nehmen und sie an Bord ihres Schiffes verschleppen. Roxas schleicht sich in das Schiff von Hook ein und es gelingt ihm, Naseweis aus einer Lampe in der sie eingesperrt ist zu befreien. Sie zeigt Roxas dann ein Stück von einer Karte, die Käpt'n Hook zuvor auseinander gerissen hatte und sie kennzeichnet die Stelle einer Schatzkiste, die Herr Smee entdeckt hatte. Roxas beschließt, eine Untersuchung vorzunehmen und er bittet Naseweis darum, ihm erneut die Möglichkeit zu geben, damit er fliegen kann. Sie stimmt dem zu und fliegt davon. Am nächsten Tag kehrt Roxas noch einmal zurück, um eine Bedrohung von einem unbekannten Herzlosen zu beseitigen. Erneut erscheint Naseweis und gibt Roxas wieder die Fähigkeit zu fliegen. Nachdem Roxas den Herrscher des Himmels besiegt hat, landet der Herzlose auf Käpt'n Hooks Schiff und beschädigt es schwer, was Tinker Bell sehr viel Freude bereitet. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Naseweis kehrt mit Peter Pan als herbei rufbarer Charakter zurück, nachdem Sora in der Welt Port Royal das Feder-Amulett gefunden hat und sie den gleichen Heilungsfaktor beibehält wie zuvor in Kingdom Hearts. Fertigkeiten ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wenn Naseweis in Kingdom Hearts gerufen wird, unterscheidet sich das Erscheinungsbild von ihr, von dem der anderen rufbaren Charakteren. Zum einen bleiben die Gruppenmitglieder auf dem Schlachtfeld und Naseweis verschwindet nicht nach einer gewissen Zeit. Stattdessen bleibt sie bei Sora, heilt ihn und seine Verbündeten fortwährend, bis sie entlassen wird (ähnlich wie bei Regena aus der Final Fantasy-Serie) und sie erweckt ihn einmal nach dem Tod wieder zum Leben (vorausgesetzt, dass Sora nicht in der Sekunde getroffen wird, in der sich seine HP bereits auf 0 befindet, wird Naseweis Soras HP vollständig zurückgewinnen), ähnlich wie bei Schutzengel aus der Final Fantasy-Serie und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' right Naseweis erscheint als eine Beschwörungskarte, nachdem Sora den Raum der Wahrheit in Nimmerland beendet hat. Wenn ihre Karte benutzt wird, kommt Naseweis an und heilt die HP von Sora über einen bestimmten Zeitraum. Durch das Aufstocken mehrerer Naseweis-Karten werden die Feen-Funken ST2 und Feen-Funken ST3 Beschwörung-Spezialmanöver erstellt, die den Gesundheitszustand erhöhen, wenn der Spieler nach Aufforderung die Taste drückt. Naseweis ist für das Magie-Spezialmanöver Verwirren unabdingbar. Zusätzlich kann die Naseweis-Karte als Teil von Magie-Spezialmanövern verwendet werden, die die Verwendung einer beliebigen Beschwörungskarte benötigen, einschließlich Mirakel mit Makel, Tornado und Terror. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II bleibt sie jedoch, da sie mit Peter Pan kommt, nur während der Dauer der Rufen-Leiste. Ihre Fähigkeiten verhalten sich genauso wie in Kingdom Hearts. Siehe auch * Nimmerland * Peter Pan * Feder-Amulett Weblinks Kategorie:Verbündete Kategorie:Beschwörungen